


Кэтрин

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тувок размышляет о том, как экипаж и он сам обращаются к капитану Джейнвей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кэтрин

— Лейтенант Пэрис, мы с вами не в церкви, чтобы вы называли меня «мэм», — капитан Джейнвей ясно дала понять, что подобное обращение неприемлемо. Однако это не мешает Тому, не скрывая удовольствия от выполнения очередного приказа, перевести корабль в варп и, растягивая гласные, произнести:  
— Есть, мэм.  
  
Обращения среди землян обладают удивительной силой. Тувок замечает это давно, но не придает значения. То, как обращение меняет восприятие каждого конкретного индивида — нелогично, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Даже когда Ниликс обращается к нему «коммандер», то звучит оно не как официальное обращение, а как дружеское. Как талаксианцу это удается, Тувок не знает.  
  
— Десигнация несущественна, — заявила бы Седьмая, если бы вулканец задал ей подобный вопрос. И действительно несущественна — имя не определяет человека, и обращение — это всего лишь обращение.  
  
— Тетя Кэтти, смотри, как я умею! — возгласы юного Кью, устроившего цирковое представление в столовой, вызывают улыбку у Тома и Гарри, но капитан Джейнвей выглядит преувеличенно серьезной. Забавы младшего Кью не должны сходить ему с рук, раз уж его оставили погостить под опекой экипажа «Вояджера». Тувоку еще не приходилось воспринимать капитана как «тетю Кэтти».  Вулканец внимательно смотрит за тем, как реагирует капитан на выходки Кью, и только спустя некоторое время замечает, что она, несмотря на внешнюю серьезность, тоже улыбается. Пусть только взглядом, но Тувок отчетливо видит, как в «капитане Джейнвей» просыпается «тетя Кэтти». Теперь коммандер уверен, что наказание для озорного сверхсущества будет  поучительным, но не очень строгим. Наверно, он все-таки слишком хорошо знает Джейнвей.  
  
Или не очень хорошо.  
  
Тувок не в состоянии дать логичное объяснение, почему капитан Джейнвей уходит на голопалубу, надевает старомодное земное платье и представляется персонажам голоромана как «Кэти О'Клэр». Комбейдж не давит на грудь, форма капитана оставлена за пределами голодека. Женщина вдруг становится маленькой и хрупкой, и Тувок невольно удивляется, насколько разной она может быть.  
  
— Откуда ты, Кэти О'Клэр? — вопрос, который остается без ответа, потому что «Кэти» прячет улыбку в букете полевых цветов и скромно расправляет складки клетчатого платья.  
Людям необходимо отдыхать, отвлекаться от повседневных дел, иначе эта самая рутина поглотит их. Человеческая психика нуждается в разрядке — поэтому Том Пэрис становится капитаном Протоном, а капитан Джейнвей просиживает свободное время в мастерской Леонардо Да Винчи. Ученый, что прячется внутри Джейнвей, загнанный в капитанскую форму, прорывается наружу, и тогда она может часами разговаривать с Да Винчи — еще одно имя, оставившее след в истории человечества. Пожалуй, от Леонардо только имя и осталось, но зато оно пронеслось сквозь время, вдохновив не один десяток юных умов.  
  
Маэстро зовет ее Катариной. Еще одна вариация имени капитана — иногда Тувок задумывается, есть ли варианты у его имени. Естественно, что нет — вряд ли изменение имени в угоду какой-либо ситуации может быть оправданным и логичным. Лейтенант Пэрис предпринимал попытки искажения имени вулканца с помощью уменьшительно-ласкательных суффиксов, но ему быстро надоела эта затея.  
  
Катарина не шуршит подолом платья и не проводит дни напролет в обществе бармена из голоромана. Она исследователь. Почти такой же, как и офицеры Звездного Флота, но поиск ее почти философский, можно даже сказать духовный — очередное нелогичное предположение, но логика Тувока слабеет, когда дело касается Джейнвей.  
  
— Мостик вызывает капитана, — звучит голос первого помощника, нарушая размеренный ход жизни маэстро Да Винчи.  
— Компьютер, остановить программу, — командует капитан и отвечает: — Что у вас случилось?  
— Вы нужны тут, — коротко сообщает Чакотай.  
  
Джейнвей не нужно повторять, и ее не нужно просить дважды. Стоит ей покинуть голодек, как от «Кэти О'Клэр» и «Катарины» не останется и следа.  
  
— Говорит капитан Кэтрин Джейнвей, U.S.S. «Вояджер», — произносит Джейнвей, и этим голосом можно царапать обшивку корабля. Он звучит уверенно и не оставляет сомнений — эта женщина на своем месте, и никто не посмеет посягнуть на безопасность экипажа, потому что капитан Кэтрин Джейнвей просто так это не оставит. Она внушает уважение, и Тувок сам может назвать не менее двадцати пяти причин, почему Джейнвей имеет полное право занимать капитанское кресло.  
  
И пожалуй, самое распространенное обращение к Кэтрин Джейнвей — это «капитан», но и оно звучит по-разному. Из уст Доктора оно зачастую звучит с нотками тревоги, Б'Эланна произносит его с предвкушением открытия или схватки, Седьмая из Девяти позволяет себе приправить это обращение капелькой борговского высокомерия, а малышка Наоми совершенно не скрывает своего восхищения, когда произносит «капитан»…  
  
Однако за всем этим разнообразием обращений Тувок совсем забыл о самом простом из них.  
  
— Тувок, вы же друг Кэтрин, может, вы мне подскажете, что подарить ей на Рождество? — нелогичная традиция праздновать этот старый земной праздник крепко вцепилась в экипаж «Вояджера», как-будто если они проигнорируют его, то никогда не вернутся домой. Впрочем, устраивать праздники, подобные этим, было идеей Тома Пэриса, который никогда не скрывал своего очарования ХХ веком Земной истории.  
— К сожалению, я не знаком с данной земной традицией и не знаю, что принято дарить на этот праздник, — Тувок отвечает максимально нейтрально. — Вам лучше посоветоваться с лейтенантом Пэрисом.  
  
Чакотай уходит, оставляя вулканца в одиночестве — хотя вряд ли в столовой, полной отдыхающих офицеров, можно быть одиноким. Ниликс уже минут десять косится на Тувока. Еще немного, и он подойдет, чтобы коммандер в очередной раз испытал пределы своего терпения.  
  
Тувок пытается вернуться к работе после ухода первого помощника, но собраться с мыслями не получается.  
  
Кэтрин.  
  
Как легко имя капитана Джейнвей слетает с языка коммандера. Тувок неосознанно рад тому, что между капитаном и первым офицером, бывшим маки, установилось взаимопонимание, которое, похоже, переросло в дружбу.  
  
Десигнация несущественна, и имя – это всего лишь имя. Всего лишь набор букв, предназначенный для того, чтобы отличать одного индивида от другого. Придавать различным вариантам имени оттенки, настроения и думать, что от этого изменится и сам индивид, нелогично. Но Тувок именно так и думает.  
  
— Кэтрин, это тебе, — через несколько часов после разговора с Тувоком Чакотай мягко берет капитана за локоть и вручает небольшой сверток в яркой подарочной бумаге — накануне Том все-таки заставил репликатор «работать на Рождество».  
— Что это? — Кэтрин удивлена, она улыбается, подарок принимает, но не разворачивает. — Спасибо, но у меня нет ничего для тебя.  
  
Что происходит дальше, Тувок не слышит, ибо возле него возникает светлая голова лейтенанта Пэриса и, радостно вздыхая, Том окончательно отвлекает вулканца от Джейнвей.  
  
— Вот это я понимаю – настоящий Дух Рождества, — затем Пэрис почему-то хлопает Тувока по спине и спрашивает: — А вы, Тувок, что подарили капитану Джейнвей?  
— К сожалению, я не располагаю информацией о том, что принято дарить на Рождество.  
— Ну, так могли бы спросить у меня, — и Том исчезает точно так же, как и возник.  
  
До ушей вулканца доносится радостный возглас капитана «мне никогда не дарили ничего подобного», и он не сразу находит Кэтрин среди офицеров, заполнивших столовую.  
Если подумать, то Тувок никогда не называл капитана Джейнвей по имени. Просто так, по-дружески, как это делает Чакотай. Вулканцы не заводят друзей — возможно, это уже практически миф, потому что слишком много людей называют своими друзьями вулканцев. И Тувок тоже считает Джейнвей своим другом — наверное, он уже достиг того возраста, когда на смену въевшейся в сознание вулканской логике приходит вполне человеческая мудрость.  
  
Поэтому вулканец ловит момент, когда капитан исчезает в уголке столовой с неизвестно какой по счету чашкой кофе и идет следом,  негромко кашляя у нее за спиной, давая о себе знать.  
  
— Честное слово, Тувок, это последняя чашка на сегодня, не выдавайте меня Доктору.  
— Я здесь не затем, чтобы следить за количеством потребляемого вами кофе, капитан, — он не сдерживается, и «капитан» все-таки просачивается в его речь.  
— Ну, тогда я внимательно вас слушаю, мой друг, — Джейнвей отпивает от чашки, а Тувок думает, что это самое «мой друг» отнюдь не прибавило ему уверенности.  
— Я хотел сказать, что не использовал возможность заблаговременно получить информацию от лейтенанта Пэриса о том, какие подарки следует дарить на Земное Рождество, поэтому у меня нет для вас подарка, — Джейнвей расплылась в улыбке, но Тувок не был бы вулканцем, если бы не продолжил: — Хоть я и считаю, что подобный досуг благотворно влияет на общее настроение экипажа, энергия, потраченная на репликацию подарков, могла бы быть использована в более конструктивных целях.  
— Тувок… — попыталась что-то сказать капитан, но вулканец ее перебил.  
— Но, несмотря на это, — коммандер вытянулся по струнке смирно и сложил руки за спиной, будто он на карауле стоял, а не вел беседу в потаенном уголке столовой. — С Рождеством, Кэтрин.  
  
Чашка с кофе была тотчас же отставлена в сторону, и тонкие руки Кэтрин обхватили все еще стоявшего смирно вулканца в неуклюжем подобии объятия. Тувок знает, что она улыбается, он будто кожей это чувствует, и этого знания более чем достаточно, чтобы вулканец признал, что в этот момент такой далекий дом стал чуточку ближе.  
  
Десигнация несущественна — существенны лишь эмоции, которые можно в нее вложить.


End file.
